This invention relates generally to improvements in garage structures and particularly to modular garages for vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, motorcycles and similar vehicles.
Several modular vehicle structures are known in the art. These have been constructed of hinged structures having flexible or fabric coverings for protection from the elements. Those prior art structures were not tamper proof however. Other garage structures proposed in the prior art have been costly and permanent structures.
There is a need for a low cost modular garage structure which serves to protect an enclosed vehicle from the elements and from vandals or thieves, which is of low cost to manufacture and easily transportable.